Under the Red Moon
by Art-Over-Matter
Summary: "Anthony wasn't sure what made him do it. He wasn't even sure Ian had actually dozed off, but he decided it didn't matter. He wanted so badly to kiss his best friend, and in a sudden urge, he did it." Rated T for language.


**A/N: I'm sad to say I'm not writing Smosh fanfiction anymore. I'm not writing much at all, to be honest, but even if I started writing again, it wouldn't be Smosh fics. It's not that I don't like Smosh, but my main interests have shifted. However, I know there are still lots of people following me because of my Smosh fics, so I thought I'd write one more Ianthony for you all. I hope you enjoy it.**

Ian's thoughts were still fuzzy and scattered from sleep when he heard Anthony's ringtone chime out in the dimness of his room, the sound twisting together with the buzzing vibration of the phone against his dresser.

With a loud groan, Ian sat up and felt around for his phone. When he grabbed it, he fully opened his eyes and answered.

"Anthony…?"

"Hey dude, I know it's late, but I just remembered there's a total lunar eclipse tonight! It's going to start in just a few minutes."

"Yeah? Should I care?"

Anthony huffed a sigh from the other end. "Well you don't have to, but I won't have as much fun watching it if I'm alone."

Ian rubbed his eyes and also sighed. "Okay, dude, I'm coming. Where you wanna meet?"

"How 'bout your roof? We should have a decent vantage point, assuming the smog isn't too bad."

"Works with me. I don't have to drive anywhere."

oOoOo

By the time Anthony parked his car in Ian's driveway, he knew the eclipse must have already started. When he got out—Ian wasn't out front—he glanced up at the sky. The smog was never as bad at Ian's house as it was at Anthony's apartment, so he had a pretty good view of the moon and a few stars. The edge of the moon was already being darkened, turning it into a fat crescent.

"Already going?" Ian's voice asked from behind Anthony.

Anthony internally started, though he was reasonably certain no one would have known from the outside. He glanced at Ian, wondering slightly why he'd been startled by his presence, and then turned back to the sight above them. "Yeah, it's already started. It'll take a few hours for the whole thing to be over, so no worries. Let's figure out how to get on your roof."

Ian smiled and raised an eyebrow slightly as he looked at his house. "We could just stay down here on the driveway."

"I know," Anthony replied. "But it'll be cooler from up there."

Ian shrugged, still smiling. "'Kay."

oOoOo

When the two had successfully made their way onto the slanted roof—after Anthony had had to climb down once to get his binoculars from his car—they lay side by side.

"Jesus, this seems like something we'd do as kids," Ian commented.

"Hm…not quite. I didn't like spacey stuff that much when I was younger. We'd do something stupid like climb on the roof, I agree, but not just to watch a lunar eclipse."

"True."

The white light of the moon was just a sliver now, and instead of a shadow covering the rest of it, it was a rusty glow.

"Why does it look red?" Ian asked.

Anthony stole a glance at him, seeing the small, curious frown creasing his forehead, and replied, "It's reflected light from the Earth. I'm not really sure why the reflection looks red, but since the sunlight isn't hitting it directly, the only light is coming from the Earth."

"I guess I knew that. You're a nerd, by the way."

"Hey, you said you knew it too."

"You're a special brand of nerd," Ian corrected himself. "A geek."

Anthony shrugged. "I guess I'll accept that."

They lay in silence for a few minutes, watching the moon get fully shadowed as they passed the binoculars back and forth.

Ian yawned. This was cool and all, but he kind of wanted to just go back to bed. He didn't want to abandon Anthony, though, so he stayed, but closed his eyes.

He wasn't sure when he fell asleep. He only knew he had been asleep when he was awakened by the sensation of someone kissing him.

oOoOo

Anthony wasn't sure what made him do it. He wasn't even sure Ian had actually dozed off, but he decided it didn't matter, since he would wake him up anyway.

He wanted so badly to kiss his best friend, and in a sudden urge like a splash created in glassy water, he did it.

Ian's eyes opened almost immediately. "Dude, the fuck?" he said, and though his expression suggested he was surprised, his voice was quiet.

For some reason, Anthony wasn't embarrassed. He had expected to regret the kiss as soon as it happened, but he didn't.

"I wanted to," he said simply, hoping Ian would understand. He rolled away onto his back and looked back at the moon, which was in the process of un-becoming red.

Ian sat up and looked at him. "But why?"

Anthony shrugged. He didn't say anything for several seconds, but finally his eyes found themselves directed at Ian's face. "You kissed me last week."

The lighting was poor, but Anthony could've sworn he saw Ian's cheeks go the color of the eclipsing moon. "You—remember that?"

Anthony nodded. It had been seven in the morning and he'd really needed to go to bed—he'd been so tired he was nearly delirious, and maybe slightly intoxicated too. He understood why Ian had thought he wouldn't remember. But he did.

Ian wasn't looking at him when he said, "We'd played the 'I'm just your friend' game for too long. I was tired of it."

Anthony nodded again and sat up. "I agree. That's why _that_ happened."

His best friend looked to him now, his face dimly lit by the soft glow of the returning moon.

And then they were kissing again.

oOoOo

Later, when the moon was back to its bright, yellow-silver self, the two of them climbed off Ian's roof to part down below.

"What do you say?" Anthony started. "What happens on the roof stays on the roof?"

Ian glanced up to his roof and then back to Anthony. "Are you kidding? I don't want to have to go up there every time we wanna make out."

Anthony laughed. "So what are you saying? We actually make this a thing?"

"Well…yeah."

Anthony paused, and it kind of killed Ian. Did he intend for this to be just a one-time thing?

"Works with me," Anthony replied finally.

Ian smiled. "Really? That was easy."

"I think we've wanted this for a long time. You're right; no use trying to lie to ourselves about it."

A warm sort of feeling—like after drinking alcohol, maybe?—spread throughout Ian. He wasn't expecting to have a response like this, but he couldn't help it.

Anthony stretched and yawned. "I'll head home now, dude."

"'Kay. See you tomorrow?"

"Like always."


End file.
